


请返航RTB

by Sharppppjuicer



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Time Travel
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24774655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharppppjuicer/pseuds/Sharppppjuicer
Summary: return to base
Relationships: Aokiji | Kuzan/Smoker
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *时间旅行au，参考时间旅行者的妻子设定，烟因为**的原因患有慢性时间错位症，每次发病都会穿越时空（无法控制时间或地点，且带不走任何东西包括衣服），无法前往早于1488年的年份，因为同一时空只能存在一个恶魔果实所以烟在其他时间线上时无法使用能力。

0.

海圆历1496年5月  
斯摩格13岁，[斯摩格8岁]

斯摩格花了好几秒钟才看清楚自己正躺在哪。每次穿越的时候都是，一瞬间的头晕目眩夹杂着脱力，连动根手指都很困难。吊在他头顶的那盏油灯又一次摇晃至左边，斯摩格爬起来，被从身后滑来的木箱撞到小腿后再一次摔在地上，而他脚下的地面正逐渐倾斜——好像他们在海上似的，伟大航路上才有的不合常理的飓风使得船体在巨浪间颠簸，

他意识到自己又回到了海难现场。

很少有客船在这条航线上行驶，或是天气和众多海贼的缘故，当时他们等了一个月才买到前往东海的船票。斯摩格麻木地撑起上身，装船工人留了两把铁锤在墙上，他拿来一把，砸开箱子，但里面只躺了几只某座海岛的瓷器和填塞用的干草，可能也是客人的行李。这不是他第一次回到这艘船上，但或许、或许能有一点不同，舷窗外的雨声听起来很沉重，斯摩格找准时机，带着锤子从仓库里跑出来。客船的厨房离这里只隔了两层薄木板，如果现在有人回头他们将看到一个浑身赤裸的白发男孩。

“我们是不是该再做点夜宵？”有人说，“雨下得太大，水手都被安排出去执勤了。”

“等等，没有酒了？”

“刚才不是还有几瓶？”

一面老式时钟被钉在斯摩格头顶几寸，提醒厨子们什么时候该去做事。现在是晚上七点。“你是白痴吗，碎片就在你脚底下，低头看看！”斯摩格听着他们聊天，后背紧绷着随时准备跳上楼梯逃走：他本来想在后厨偷拿一条换下来的制服（围裙也可以），但现在看来他只能上到舱室的洗衣房去找衣服了。只要再过五秒钟。

“够了，钥匙在谁手上？我下去——操他妈的神啊你从哪进来的？！”

说实话斯摩格不记得这里每个厨师的名字，他刚爬上两级阶梯，那个胖一点的红发厨子就大声叫起来看见他好像看见一条偷熏肉的白老鼠。“哪个舱室的？小子，站住！！”他被人抓住脚踝，后者大声怒骂道你他妈该不会是没买船票偷渡上来——“操！他用锤子砸我！”

年轻人从狭窄楼梯间挤上来，因船体的晃动扶着墙往前跑。他刚才把锤子砸在抓住他的男人的手上，也不得不失去了唯一的武器，那些脾气暴躁的厨子仍在下面一层叫骂，整艘客船因雨水海浪和本就经久未修的老化的木板吱呀声下吵得要命。斯摩格气喘吁吁，看见一扇突然打开的客房门想都没想就撞了进去。

他压在开门的人的身上，用新学来的技巧锁住对方喉咙。“安静一点！”斯摩格威胁道，“我不会伤害你、安静点！”

一个年轻女人，红色眼睛稍微眯缝起来似乎看不清斯摩格一样。傍晚突然开始暴雨的时候所有乘客都收到警告，要他们老实待在客舱里不要走动，斯摩格不明白为什么会有人突然打开门，难道她不知道这有多危险吗？

他说，我需要衣服，随后缓慢松开手从地上爬起来，对方大概听懂了他的意思，小心翼翼退到舷窗下面。等她翻找衣服的时候有一匹大浪拍在这边船身上，轰隆一声，好像要把船生生劈断，斯摩格紧靠在门上听着走廊上的动静——因为水手都腾不出手来，应该只有那几个厨子还在执著找他藏在哪去了。突然一只手拍在男孩肩膀上，斯摩格立刻咬着牙齿回头。

一件背心和短裤。对方打出手势表示她没有适合斯摩格的鞋，通用手语，所以她不会说话。

“谢谢。”斯摩格下意识说。

他躲过了最先走过去的那几个人，但在登上甲板前的那个楼梯口处和最开始抓住他的胖厨师打上了照面。斯摩格赤脚站着，打定主意要上到舰长室里去，当跑过对方身边时被男人用力抓住了胳膊。“你不知道外面在下暴雨吗，小子！”男人朝着他耳朵咆哮，一把将斯摩格扯摔倒在楼梯上，一边避免被踹到下巴，“如果！你现在出去！没人救得了你！”

“——这艘船要沉了！”斯摩格说。船体适时地又向右倾斜，厨子撑着墙壁对此嗤之以鼻：“这条航线只有我们在跑，”他说，“你才多大？你知道什……嘿！该死的你给我下来！”

甲板上冲上来一道乳白色身影。斯摩格在几个水手错愕的目光下滑倒直到他撞上了主桅杆，视线差到只能看清自己和冲刷下甲板的海水反光。有水手想伸手把他抓住，牵着绳子缓慢往斯摩格在的地方滑过来，但他在被抓住前一秒跌到左舷的围栏上，便扒住栏杆艰难地朝舰长室挪动。海水是比天空更暗的黑色，而这只是艘小型客船。

他不止一次回到过这，被困在扫帚间或是直接出现在爆炸后的船体碎片中，这个雨夜是导致一切的开端，在众多时间流里如漩涡一般吸扯着斯摩格。推开门时船长正在看钉在桌上的航线图，面对斯摩格和其他船员表现出了不同程度的惊愕。

斯摩格把雨水一起放了进来，几乎是同一时刻灯就熄灭了，孱弱的闪烁两下。舵手立刻赶在一冲进来就抢夺船舵控制权的小孩成功之前把他拎起来，像抓一条湿漉漉的狗，后者挣扎着翻到成年男人背上差点就让他们一起摔倒。

“有海贼，”斯摩格说，“船要沉了，待会会撞上海贼，我们得调头！”

“先把他关到船长室里，待会再带他回船舱。”船长说。

“你听不懂吗？！我说了现在就得调头——船沉了所有人都会死！！”

按住他的那个舵手挨了斯摩格一口，为此赢来一个让他短暂耳鸣的巴掌，一瞬间斯摩格就感觉不到自己的左脸了。“看清楚了，外面这么大的风！”船长还是其他人对他咆哮道，怒气在这个房间内直线攀升，“我才不管会不会有海贼来炸沉我们的船，但如果刚才你动了舵——我们才会死！明白了吗小子！！”

“你明明可以救所有人。”斯摩格说。

他们将他安置在船长室后面的狭小单间里，象征性的用一把椅子堵上了门。斯摩格缓过神来后继续用肩膀去撞那扇木门，让人以为这里面关押了一只不小的动物。他还能听到船员在谈话，以及更遥远的、仿佛雷一般的雨点和海浪声，这是他走得最远的一次了，他还提醒了那个红眼睛不会说话的女人——斯摩格告诉她：船要沉了。但这座孤岛上他也无法提供别的解决方法了，

房间外的船员一直听着身后传来有规律的撞击声，互相调笑一下：那家伙是不是有妄想症。几分钟后才逐渐消停下来变成小孩的哭声，压抑得要命，这样倒是符合他年龄了。他们重新把灯点起来，室内的昏暗黄光由一道闪电劈回白色，那一秒过后门后面彻底安静了，连哭声都消失，船长没忍住叫大副把门打开检查一下，门锁都被撞得脱落，掉了许多木头碎屑，但房间内空无一人，除了一滩湿漉漉的、看不出形状的布料。

海圆历1500年3月  
库赞24岁，斯摩格12岁

这不是他第一次听说罗格镇。

迫于罗杰海贼团的名声，每个海兵都重新认识到了这座位于最弱海域终点的岛屿，全世界最伟大的海贼就在这里出生——当然这句话会被划掉，修改为全世界最臭名昭著的海贼在罗格镇出生，且就在刚才的一小时内，也在这座岛的处刑台上被当众行刑，作为海军对海贼长久以来争斗的短暂逗号。

库赞叹了口气，把头巾摘下来揉进口袋里。

接下来要往哪边走呢？

他自己的队伍还都待在船上，尽管副官麦卡利代表了半支舰队来找库赞求情，表示行刑只有这一次海贼王只有这一个错过了就是真的没有了，但库赞还是拒绝了他们想要下船去看处刑的请求。作为舰长，他本来也不该下船，但卡普率先破了这个例溜达下了军舰，库赞便也在众目睽睽之下跳下船舷，同时警告他们不要想着自己也可以下来了。

罗格镇的地理位置决定了这里会因海贼而带来生机，海军总部派来的三艘军舰和宪兵都无法阻止想要观看这场行刑的海贼。在这一天内商铺尽数关闭，民用港内停满了报社和其他海域来的客船。库赞在广场上没看到卡普或者其他海兵，宪兵们在道路两侧排成的人墙被看客不断推挤着向前，像两条不稳固的浮漂。

他在镇上最高的那座钟楼顶上看完了全程，最初修建罗格镇的工人在每条路上都铺上了海边常见的白石子，如今从高处看来这里的街道都被踩成灰色。这样的距离下，海贼王罗杰和他身边的行刑人都只是毫无特色的三个小点，库赞爬上钟楼时太阳还一直照着，反常的东海三月份天气，几分钟后低气压似乎正以广场为中心影响整座岛，库赞就看不到自己的影子了。

“不会是要下雨吧，”当时他说，“报纸上可没写。”

确实下雨了，

处刑结束后他们本部海军的任务也就到此为止，大概明天一早就会出航返回马林梵多。他在广场附近时就把制服脱了下来，库赞本想找一家酒吧打发会时间，那些专做海贼生意的店铺通常有很好的朗姆，但跟着走了好几条街道他们看到的每一家酒吧都拿木鞘抵着门，不得不放弃了这个打算。

难以置信的是，这样混乱的一座岛上竟然还开有一家教会学校，大概这是罗格镇唯一还在正常运作的机构。黑铁铸的大门比库赞要稍高一些。库赞远远的绕着它走了一圈，从前门的草坪一路看到侧面的一座干涸已久的喷泉，突然意识到他已经偏离城镇中心很远，从右手边的小巷都能看见海岸线了。

他舰上的海兵认为罗杰的这场处刑必然比总部所宣扬出的意味着更多，但库赞看完全程，回去只想同他们说这和结束海贼时代一点关系都没有——而且很没意思。他们在东海没遇见任何一个罗杰曾经的船员时就该注意到这点了，英雄卡普本来不该出动，但对方态度强硬地忽视掉总部命令，在库赞出航后跟着就跑了上来，一部分海兵还认为他是来亲眼目睹自己老对头死亡的瞬间呢。

说到底，这也和他毫无关系。

库赞把墨镜挂在领口上，同时在思考罗格镇的小路、回程时或许会吃上的咖喱和马林梵多。在走之前他在马林梵多的裁缝店预定了一件套装，银白色领带的那件。库赞希望回去时他就能拿到并将此派上用场——蓝色很万用，而银白色自然更适合同色系。

“啊。”库赞突然停下来。

有人撞到了他的小腿。

回头时他没看见任何人说明撞到他的家伙还是个小鬼，而库赞现在无法同所有十四岁以下的人类幼崽交流——包括他自己。“喂喂，等一下啊，”他叹了口气，稍微低下头“就算是下雨天，也该……”

“——我本来不会撞上你的，”对方说，“是你突然停了一下。”

第一印象，臭脾气的小鬼。但仔细回想一下貌似他说的是实话。库赞看见一个白色的脑袋顶，同样白皙的脸和黏在身上的白背心，那么刚才雨势最大的时候他也没打伞。难道小孩也可以看处刑吗？

红色，通透度极高的红色，和缴获来的海贼宝石差不多。库赞低头看了一会，好像就这几秒钟就让他全身的血液从脚底倒流直冲大脑，所以他才感到一阵可怕的晕眩——因为，红色，这小子顶着一张臭脸，皱着眉毛似乎打定主意要从库赞这里讨个说法。如果库赞再不回话看起来他就打算踢海军中将的小腿了，虽然他才只到自己膝盖那么高。

十一年，四千多天，库赞还未主动提起过。他本以为自己是个没有耐心和目标的人，尤其擅长于篡改目的地，但这不间断的十一年他竟然坚持了下来，库赞把这件事当做机密，除他之外没人发现过也意味着他成功了——到这一刻为止，现在他将赢得永久性胜利。

虽然他还不确定这个斯摩格到底是十岁还是十二岁，所有他曾遇见过的，有着同样一头白发的男人从未正面回答过他们的第一次见面。

“斯摩格？”


	2. Chapter 2

1.

海圆历1488年11月  
库赞13岁，斯摩格30岁

五百贝利可以买到两瓶麦芽酒，再加点钱就能将浑浊的连渣滓都没滤干净的麦酒换成味道更好的白葡萄。畜肉很常见，再加一块面包一共不超过七十贝利。

但一张驶出南海的船票就不止这么点钱了。

看到海贼把商店门踹开的瞬间库赞就做出决定。他将摆在柜面上的零钱全都收回来，顺走离自己最近的一瓶牛奶，尽力蹲下身，在海贼把枪口对向这边之前贴着吧台从后门跑了出去。

南海的岛好像都由一个模子刻出来的，几乎齐平的暴力和科技水准，每过半个月至少会遇到一个海贼团。像刚才登陆上来的野蛮人一样，行动简洁且粗暴：洗劫完一座城镇大部分的肉类和淡水蔬菜，再带走些值钱玩意或者女人——但一般来说，镇里都很穷。库赞在这座岛上待了一周多，工钱还不够买一张船票。

库赞蹲在楼顶把牛奶喝完前就听到海贼说，在进入伟大航路之前他们还剩下一个岛的时间准备补给。海贼的大嗓门显然是故意的，把伟大航路几个字说给镇民听，他特地换了个位置离得再近一点，从平房顶上跳到一棵梧桐上蹲着，终于摸清楚这个海贼团的目的为何、以及他们几点才会再出发。

海贼们把镇上的居民吓了一跳，自发组织起来的警卫队里有两人伤到胳膊，反抗了不到半小时便被圈起来锁进一家粮仓里去了。最近的海军支部到岛上要走一天一夜，实话说库赞也没见他们的军舰开出来巡逻过，五十一份的世界经济报偶尔会刊登一些南海新闻，大都不痛不痒，也不见得他们就会来赶走这帮悬赏金不明的暴徒。

零点刚过的时候库赞又去敲了敲下午还有窗户的那家商店门，等了快五分钟才有人过来，踩着碎玻璃窸窸窣窣，随后库赞看到店家女儿还贴着纱布的脸。

“还有酒吗？”库赞询问道。

对方抬起头来长久地打量了他一会，才将头偏向另一侧：隐约看得到些火光，海贼团霸占了一处酒吧，顺便把那两块木板门拆下来当做毫无必要的助兴燃料。“都给那些人送去了，”她低声说，“现在没有了。”

或许她认出来眼前这个年轻人正是白天时候顺走了一瓶牛奶的家伙。库赞抢在女孩关门前用膝盖抵住门板，强硬地挤了进来，碎玻璃与冰块一样在地上隐隐发光。他在黑暗中翻看货架，对方就跟在他后面，某种意义上搞得库赞也是那伙强盗之一似的——只剩下几颗类似苹果的东西，店家根本无心收拾自己的铺子，在骷髅旗驶离港口之前这家店只能保持这副模样。

“多少钱？”库赞在自己衣服上擦了擦水果。

“直接拿走吧，”对方说，“一个、不，随便你。”

他拿三千零五十贝利买了两个苹果，刚爬上海贼船时啃干净了一颗，果核嚼碎后都有些发苦的味道。看船的海贼心不在焉，库赞甚至从另一侧船舷专门绕到他们身后走了两步，确定朗姆已经把这几个醉鬼的脑子搅拌均匀了才下去船舱。他不止一次干过这事，在海贼的货仓里睡上几天，以此在各个岛屿之间来回——多数时候，这都是单程票，他还会在跳船之前顺走一些酒。

他将底舱的几只箱子挪出来，里面应该只塞了些干草，对于一个比库赞身高还长的箱子来说有些太轻了。堆叠积木，在微妙的平衡点上施以固定用的冰，他很快在海贼眼皮底下腾出来一片隐蔽的空地，足够伸展双腿，但航行起来磕着会有些疼。

再来点干草。

显然，库赞对这个临时床位十分满意，以至于第二天早晨抛锚起航后他只爬起来看了一眼就继续睡了，海贼高昂的叫骂声好像就在他头顶。他故意把剩下那只苹果放到木箱一角上，当船体左右倾斜，苹果就会砸中他肚子，他再不厌其烦地伸出手将它放回去。这项娱乐活动持续了十七小时，直到库赞亲手掏空的那个木箱内突然传出声音为止。

咚的一声，停顿几秒后传来更剧烈的震动。库赞当时将盖子十分牢实的扣了回去。

好像里面关了什么动物似的。

他小心翼翼地站起来研究这个突然装有内容的木箱，不论里面是什么东西，如果让它继续挣扎下去头顶上再迟钝的海贼都会发现异样了。某一瞬间库赞想过直接将整个箱子冻住，在他否决之前已经有相当大一部分的冰层从木箱底部攀爬上来，生命力茂盛如藤蔓——如果里面是个活物呢？能够呼吸、活动，虽然它本来应该是空着的。

他停顿了一小会，在微弱的不间断的摩擦碰撞声中分辨出一些别的。突然止住的呼吸声。

“库赞？”木箱里传来声音，“库赞，是你吗？”

库赞发誓，他从没有告诉别人自己名字的习惯。

他立刻收回手，俯下身对着这块木板说道：可以肯定，我不认识你。随后他翻到另一侧开始小心翼翼地开始撬之前被他钉回去的钉子，开什么玩笑，他也没有将知道自己名字的陌生人冻死的癖好，很快盖子被撬到松动，显出来一条缝。

对方大概理解了库赞正尽力保持着低调，等到撬开四分之一之后他自己用小臂抵着木板，将剩下半截给掀开了。库赞后退一步靠着柱子，谨慎地与他保持距离。

“第二，”他说，“我敢肯定这箱子之前绝对是空的。”

箱子里的人回过头看向他，动作很不自然的僵了几秒。男人，白色头发，在黑暗下也能看得见那头显眼的白色，有些小说里将这类行为和外貌统统划归进吸血鬼分类，既然他自己都是恶魔果实能力者，这个男人的出现好像也不值得更多的惊讶。

“它是空的。”男人说。

“好吧，你是人吗？”

对方正准备从箱子里爬出来，听到库赞这句又有些好笑的移开脸，才又皱着眉转过来。非常没有礼貌。库赞似乎读懂他的表情是什么了。他几乎和他的头发一样白，并且浑身赤裸，库赞一直盯着他确保男人在自己视线之内没有其他小动作。如果点亮灯的话他会发现男人有一双红色眼睛，不过现在只在猜测对方大概有六尺高，要塞在刚才那个箱子里显得有些可怜了。

“……所以这就是我们第一次见面，”他说，“你觉得我是什么，库赞？”

库赞抱着手臂笑起来。“非常自由，”库赞说，“我才懒得管你是什么。你就打算、嘛，继续这样？”

反正船舱底部很黑。但他觉得白发男人正在很克制自己不要朝他翻白眼。几秒钟后对方态度软化下来，不得不向库赞求助：“我需要衣服。”他说道，随后抬起头打量了一会头顶低矮的木板。

“这是艘海贼船。”他说。

库赞点了点头，其实在这个狭窄而自由的蛮荒边境，他觉得对方也没必要非要找一件衣服——保命的优先级显然在前一位。通往上层的楼梯口距离他们也不远，照亮下来一小片黄光，男人刚试图朝那边迈出一步就被库赞叫停了。

“你就想这样上去找人打架？”库赞低声说，“我觉得你有点疯。待在这。”

“无所谓，我很快就会离开。”

“搞什么鬼？”

“我不是这个时空的人，库赞，”对方看也没看他，很平静的说道，“我来自三十年后。”

“真有意思，”年轻人干巴巴的说，“现在待在这。你手边上有苹果。”

他看见男人稍微侧过身开始寻找他所说的苹果，就这样，如此随意的将后背暴露在库赞面前。库赞逐步从反方向朝投下光亮的楼梯口挪动，他记得之前有海贼在这里留下了一件衬衣。找到了，就挂在墙上。

“告诉我你的名字。”库赞继续说。

如果此时有人下来那就完蛋了——他们会第一个看见这个所谓的时间穿越者。后者终于将库赞当玩具玩了半天的口粮拿到手里，表皮有些微干瘪，这颗价值一千五百多贝利的苹果就被他拿走了。

“斯摩格。”对方回答道。

这三个字在库赞脑子里迅速检索过一遍，结论是：毫无印象。斯摩格越过那道光线注视着他，颇为小心地咬下一口苹果。他看起来饿得厉害，在库赞把海贼衬衣丢过来时迅速伸手接住了。

“你为什么会在这里。”

“——如果我知道就好了，”斯摩格说，他将苹果叼着开始穿衣服，极为自然的敞开了全部的扣子（所以这到底有什么必要），“一直都这样。突然到其他地方、来回、消失。现在是几几年？”

“我怎么知道。”库赞说。

“那你应该看报纸。”

“1488年，好吗？”他说，“——我又不是白痴。所以我现在不信你说的每一个字。”

没感觉错的话，从放出斯摩格之后对方一直都在盯着他看，这种视线让他感到不快。男人放缓动作，再开口时语调要再轻一些，相信不会让这艘船上其他人听到。“……你是十三岁吗？”斯摩格问，“现在？”

库赞耸了耸肩，他也没必要回答这个问题。斯摩格安静了一会，表情有些古怪，他慢吞吞的吃着那颗苹果直到把果核剩出来，放回到箱子上。“你说，我们还会再见面的，”斯摩格说，“或许对你讲很快就会见到。”

“……你在讲什么？”

“证据，”斯摩格指向头顶，“你会相信我。”

库赞脑内警铃声大作，他似乎知道斯摩格接下来要做什么——但他很不喜欢，白发男人冲他笑了一下，以远比库赞快得多的动作冲向楼梯口，就那一下库赞倒是看清楚了斯摩格的眼睛是红色的。这是纯粹的送死行为，还发生在他面前，库赞本想喊出声阻拦对方，可这样会吵醒更多的海贼，他还要不要当偷渡客了？

头顶上传来几声莫名其妙的叫骂和人体坠地的声音，闷闷的，半分钟后整艘船都醒了。海贼对自己船上竟然混进其他人感到无比的愤怒，彼此呼唤队友，从墙边上抽出砍刀。那个叫斯摩格的白色的男人——实在是太奇怪了！海贼在他上面一层的楼板上跑动，开始鬼叫起来，库赞在原地思考几秒后觉得这场面他确实连预想都没有过，完全超脱出他的逻辑范围。为了证明什么？他就这么想让自己相信吗？库赞从方才拿衣服的架子上又摸到一根头巾，想都没想便将它绑上，抹脏自己的脸，操起一根木棍也冲上楼去。

他的心跳很快，当看到斯摩格在甲板上揍倒了一整圈敌人时感觉自己肋骨都有些阵痛。为了照明海贼烧起火把，将一小部分海面灼成橘色，斯摩格赤脚站在人群重心逐渐朝船舷靠近，他是自己走过去的，但看起来像是海贼们缩小了包围圈将他逐步逼过去。

“抓住他！！”有人叫喊道。

库赞跳下舷梯，同时刻恼怒的海贼像一汪潮水一般将斯摩格挤上了横栏。傍晚时候有捡懒的海贼忘记收回跳板，如今这个不知从哪来的疯狗就站在那上面，远远的，隔着好几把钢刀和火药枪和库赞望了一眼。

“证据。”斯摩格说

“跳啊，你他妈的——哎等一下……”

我操，真的跳啊。他身边的海贼说。库赞跳下来时踩到了几个人的脚但都没人在意，突然被点燃又冷却下来的人群都往刚才坠海的不速之客旁边围，库赞被挤到一边，伸长脖子想要看清楚海面——

连应当有的落水声都无。那两件脏兮兮、不知属于谁的衣服在他们眼睛底下飘落至水面上，安安静静，很快被船绞到更后面去。

“奇怪了，怎么回事，”海贼说，“他是从哪来的？”

“对啊。”库赞附和道。

“……你他妈又是谁！！”


	3. Chapter 3

2.

海圆历1500年6月  
库赞24岁，斯摩格12岁

“您确定吗，中将？”电话虫在念波影响下摆出一副臭脸，听起来怒气冲冲的，“这都是总部第三次发来通讯，要求您立刻回去了。”

“就说我不在。”

“他们打到您私人电话虫上的。”

“所以呢？”库赞说，“叫卡普中将带你们回去，他不是也在船上吗？”

“——库赞中将！！！当我们距离不过三十米的时候就不用打电话了吧！！您不就在船底下吗！”

两重同时抵达的怒吼在库赞耳边炸开来，虽然头顶上声音较弱，但副官的气势依然从十几米高的船舷边上传来。库赞咔哒一声把电话挂了，蓝白色电话虫立刻又回归睡眠中，被塞回到口袋里面。他侧过身，朝上面比出几个手势：我。听不见。你在。说什么。随后便从军舰的阴影下缓慢溜达出来，往巷子里拐。

身后的动静听起来像是麦卡利少校一时激动，从船舷边失足掉下去了。

处刑当日突然降下来的雨只持续了一会，当天晚上就下了干净，之后连着几日都是艳阳天。三个月后的现在更是如此。他的队伍也是耐不住这太阳才想赶紧返程——库赞给的命令是原地等待，虽然在东海闲下来了一周之后，海兵居然连这点温度都受不了了。但确实很热，蜂拥而来挤在罗格镇的海贼或其他游客在两天之内就尽数撤离了，让生活重归正常，而在巷内有阴影的角落偶尔能看见几只狗。库赞路过一条白肚皮的黑狗，后者躺在那儿也不动弹，对他带有南海口音的逗弄声不做反应。

再向右拐过一条巷子，就能看见教会学校的白色尖顶了。

斯摩格还待在这。

现在的他还年轻得很，比库赞所见到的、所有的斯摩格都要年轻许多。处刑结束后他回到总部，将对方的档案调出来才发现这一个斯摩格正是十二岁的年纪。似乎比他第一次见到斯摩格的时候还要小一点。黑铁铸门被推开了一条缝，晒了一中午的情况下摸着都烫手，库赞隔着门往里面看——学校内草坪依然光秃秃的没冒出几根，这样的天气，修女们也没把孩子放出来。

“您找谁？”有人在背后叫了他一声。

库赞立刻转身低头，吃惊于自己竟然又没发现有人靠近。好像在这岛上他的感官都要迟钝一点似的。“……噢，”原来是学校里的修女，这几个月里他们断断续续通过几次电话，“库赞中将，是吧？”

库赞抹了抹自己手腕。“我来找那家伙，”他说，“就是，那个谁，你知道的。斯摩格？”

他印象中的东海人个头都不高（某几个除外），修女仰着头没一会，可能觉得脖子酸痛，不太好意思地向库赞指了指学校的门。她说自己早晨时候就出门去宪兵和警局那儿了，又顺路去订购了一些水果，等太阳稍微小点、大概傍晚时对方才会送来。

“斯摩格啊，他，”修女说，“其实您上次的提议我们也给他说过了，但还是老样子。很多时候都找不见他在哪。四年前也是海军将他安置到我们这里的，但是中将，如果可以的话，我还是希望您可以……”

“他和其他孩子关系怎么样？还是不太好？”

“——希望您可以把他接走。是的。”他赶在修女之前伸手把门推开，老旧轴承吱呀作响，像要融化了似的。对方点头道谢，等库赞重新把铁门带上。温度果然很烫手。

“您也知道，他的能力之类的，”她低声说道，“虽然我们都明白那不是斯摩格想要的，但孩子们有时候没办法理解这不是他能控制的东西……您想亲自和他谈谈吗？这个点他应该还在宿舍。”

室内装潢朴素，虽然库赞也没有见识过其他的教会学校长什么样。他从来都刻意避开这些东西，离神像、宗教和各种形式的教徒远远的。他们似乎将所有孩子混在一起上课，教一些简单的历史和文学，经过一间房间时修女暂时停下来往里面探了探头，招呼来两个小孩。看见斯摩格了吗？他没有跑出去吧？

库赞稍微俯下身打量起这间教室。十四岁以下各个年龄的孩子都有，三两个聚在一块，一时间没料到为什么会有海军来学校里。

“中午时没看见他，”有人回答道，“但他们听到楼上有动静，应该还在这。”

“他没来跟着一起上课？”库赞随口说。

一个问题便使所有学生的目光都停到他身上来。库赞撇了撇嘴，小声对修女说我问错问题了吗？随后撤回走廊上等着了。几分钟后修女才略带歉意的带着他继续上楼——他们特地整理出一个杂物间作为斯摩格的房间，修女正从一连串的钥匙中寻找属于他的那把，楼梯间宽敞却老旧，带着很浓的潮湿海水气味。

“他自己要求的，”她解释道，虽然库赞还没提出任何问题，“……以前有些大孩子喜欢，嗯，挑刺，斯摩格也不太合群。他就说想要点私人空间。”

在库赞已知的斯摩格中，不合群显然是男人的特点之一。原来这是对方从小就有的毛病。海军中将似懂非懂的应了两声，慢吞吞跟在修女后面上楼，红褐色木质楼梯等他们离开后才缓慢回弹，一直发出响声。

“其实，不管他本人意愿如何，”库赞说，“我这次都必须把他带回去。”

总部批下来的文件就在他口袋内侧，折了几折，其实也没多少人关心为什么一个海军中将要跑到东海来做这些麻烦事。负责管理档案的海兵断断续续翻了两个月，才从成堆的文件中找出来一份四年前的安置报告，他们也没审批就交给库赞了，再之后的事就要简单许多：他重新申领一份档案，把斯摩格加进去，塞入这一年的海军学院名册里。远在罗格镇的斯摩格不会知道自己早已被安排好了。

修女停下来迅速打量他一眼，可能有些难以置信。

“他才十二岁，中将，”她说，“不要太严苛了。”

在斯摩格房间门前毫无进展的站了两分钟后她显然想改口。

钥匙没错，门没错，钥匙孔也没被好玩的小孩拿软泥堵住。修女礼貌的让库赞在后面稍等一会，将钥匙插进门里转了一圈，可这扇深棕色的木门依然纹丝不动，好像后面被人用柜子（或者是床）抵住了。她敲了敲门喊道，斯摩格？你在里面吗，斯摩格？

“库赞先生来看你了，”修女镇定地继续说，“如果你在房间就把门打开。”

“看起来他又不在。”

库赞说道，靠着墙，将衣兜内的纸张又折了一个小角玩。换做另一个人，他的耐心只能维持到把门踹开这一步上，修女又大声敲了敲门板，试着用肩膀抵住推了两下。他不得不暂时挪开视线。

“您着急吗？”几声微弱的摩擦声后，修女也放弃了，“我也没想到——”

“我可以再等一会，毕竟小狗都喜欢到处乱跑，是吧？”

她将钥匙暂时交给了库赞保管，因为再过半小时还有一节历史课。世界政府限制发放的教材，似乎海军学院里也用的这一本。库赞重新站到那块秃草坪上时手里还多了块巧克力，但是是从修女那讨要来的。

刚被太阳晒到一会他手里的巧克力就有要融化的趋势，年轻海军在手心里结了一层薄冰，快步绕到主建筑的阴影背后。斯摩格的房间就在二楼最拐角，有着两扇窗户，灰扑扑的，貌似很久没被推开过。库赞站在那抬头看了很久，时间久到他自己几乎要站着睡着了——他才下定决心，将巧克力叼在嘴里原地活动了两下，膝盖发出久站之后的嘎吱声。

短暂助跑两步后库赞跳上了二楼窗沿。

墙壁边缘生出来一座小型冰架的平台，刚好够库赞在上面转身。他蹲下来摸到窗户间的缝隙，很快就撬开了一道勉强能通人的小缝，即是指一个十几岁未成年的小孩才能钻过去。他本想有一点仪式感，房间的主人在窗户边放了一张矮桌，库赞便把巧克力丢过去，因目前的情况看来他必须把自己打碎了才能进去房间。

福利院西北角迎来一场局部降霜，冰屑只纷飞了几秒后很快就被太阳晒化了，其实都没来得及落到地上。从桌上跨下来时库赞突然意识到，他也有相当一段长时间没用这种方式入侵过民宅了。搞得他是来做贼似的。

斯摩格不在这个房间里，对方可能甚至都不在这个时空、这个岛上。中将从小孩堆在门边上的壁垒间拆出来一把椅子，看来斯摩格是将所有能用上的物件都抵到这来了，烟雾又不受门的限制，这是用来阻碍像库赞这样的不速之客的。

——难道斯摩格真的愿意和他去马林梵多吗？

库赞所熟知的多数时候都比自己年长的白发男人，如果在这里，他难道会愿意登上一个只见过几次面的陌生人的军舰吗？库赞唯一能想象的场景是对方试着把他暴揍一顿，虽然不一定能成功，但他绝不会轻易接受一个陌生人的邀约。

……但十二岁斯摩格的床看起来挺不错。

他最终还是选择待在那一把椅子上，撑着下巴打盹。房间挤进来一个他之后就显得拮据，库赞半睁着眼睛，可能是十分钟，可能是半小时后眼前突然被一片白色淹没，乳白色的无形物瞬间淹没过他的脚背，又在下一次呼吸间回缩，坍塌成一个男孩的形状。

他见过很多次斯摩格离开，留下衣物和其他东西，这还是库赞第一次亲眼见到对方回到自己身边。这是比恶魔果实还要神奇的现实。

男孩躺在地板上急促的喘息起来，一时间没发现房间里还有其他客人，正忙着从时间穿梭的眩晕中归位。他身上突然被丢下一根毛巾，又被人抓着拎起来了，目的地是斯摩格自己的床。他混混沌沌的缩回到床上，面前递过来一块被剥开的巧克力，也伸手接住，下意识张嘴咬了一口。

很好，他还是没发现自己。


	4. Chapter 4

3.

海圆历1488年12月  
库赞13岁，斯摩格32岁

斯摩格醒来时正与一头高脊牛面面相觑。

南海特有的品种，牛角钻破皮肤后在头颅两侧卷曲起来，成年后若不妥善处理会一直疯长直到刺穿自己的被毛。而主人十分好心，特地用布条包裹着角的顶端，深红色系在其上类似于某种祝福。斯摩格感觉自己脸上黏黏腻腻，可疑的液体间还有草料的味道，他身下所躺的也并非罗格镇警局那张对斯摩格来说有些狭窄的沙发——在残存的记忆里，凌晨一点他才躺下，简单将制服叠到脑后就睡了。

事实上，白猎人已经有三天没回去过自己的宿舍，又一批趁着雨季来临前冲击颠倒山的海贼让他不得不将把办公室暂时挪作私用。高脊牛此时又伸出舌头，温度如夏日突发降雨，沿着斯摩格脸颊到锁骨很实在地舔了一口。

他又穿越了，此时还睡在一头牛的午餐上。

斯摩格小心翼翼地从草堆里爬坐起来，这头接近一吨的庞然大物对一个同样赤裸的人类提不起兴趣，或许该说，幸好它正忙着反刍才没有一脚踏在斯摩格身上。他蹲伏在黑色的毛绒岩石后面，后者衔走还带着斯摩格体温的干草开始嚼，平钝的碾碎那些纤维。如果农场主在的话他早就该被打醒赶了出去，看来这次还很幸运，堂堂海军上校不必被当成什么、应当被宪兵扭送去警局的暴露狂。

草食动物温吞的黑眼睛一直盯着斯摩格的一举一动，但对他的偷窃行为无动于衷：他拿走墙上一整套工装，简单套上，但没找到合自己脚码的靴子只好赤脚站着。折断的草料根毛刺刺地扎着他的脚底。我会把这些还给你主人的。斯摩格说，得到了一记响鼻作为回答——也不能指望一头牛会对此做出什么反应。

多年来反复穿越的经验告诉斯摩格，永远不要挑战从正门逃跑时遇到其他人的概率。他最后拿走了一顶草帽，看上去就像农场的临时帮工，在高脊牛面前绕了几圈才决定从南面的窗户翻出去。

所幸这户人家没有养狗。

阳光直射进瞳孔之后晕眩感迅速从脚底攀爬向上，再过几秒，收割后的麦茬好像又离斯摩格近了一点。他的胃似乎是唯一运转正常的部件。穿越所消耗的大量热量抽空了白猎人的力气，而处理完那些海贼之后达斯琪本来还为海军上校提供了宵夜：熏肉三明治与咖啡。为什么当时他只接受了咖啡？如今他趴在不知道哪一年的南海的哪座岛屿上，像留在罗格镇的熏肉三明治中的生菜叶片那样缓慢失去水分。

随后胃袋十分戏剧性的叫了一声，

“——为什么每次见到你的时候都这么，”有人说，“诡异？”

声音来源于斯摩格的头顶，有些微嘶哑，像处于尴尬的变声期。周围只有几摞刻意堆高的草垛，一看便出自于闲人之手。斯摩格被草帽遮挡的视线内出现一双脏兮兮的靴子，草叶被干掉的泥水黏在上面。对方又说话了。

“你说你叫斯摩格，是吧，”白猎人停顿一下，“喂，是吧，大叔。”

“……我是。”斯摩格说。

库赞在上面啧了一声。穿越了数十年以来他们唯一没弄明白的事实便是：不论在哪个时空，他总会精准的出现在库赞附近，搞得好像他是他的锚似的。但这个年轻版本（不如说年轻过头）的库赞似乎暂时和锚不搭边，他只是个对奇异现象充满兴趣、胆子又足够大的男孩而已。

斯摩格终于抬起头时库赞刚好转过身，黑色短袖衫上也沾有泥点，露出来的小臂瘦削。海军悄无声息地从地上爬起来，太阳穴还在跳，血管好像要冲破他皮肤似的。“你在这里干什么，”斯摩格说，不知道自己听起来颇像担忧孩子玩海贼游戏的家长，“——这又是哪座岛？”

“拜你所赐，上个月起我在这里帮工，”对方头也没回，说着，斯摩格只看得到他似乎在翻找什么，“还是说你愿意替我付几张船票钱？”

他没有钱，库赞当然看得出来这点。半分钟后一条显然是烤糊后被削掉一部分作为掩饰的面包递到白发男人面前，库赞稍微偏着头，仰着看了一会斯摩格说：这可是我的午饭。

他吃过比这更糟糕的东西。

趁着斯摩格干咽面包的时候库赞一直明目张胆地打量着他，完完整整的审视过一遍，最终宣布道——还是不敢相信你是穿越来的。“不过，上个月在船上的时候你要再年轻一点，”库赞说，爬到草垛最顶端坐着好俯视斯摩格，“为什么你会穿越？目的是什么？听口音你不像南海人，为什么知道我在这里？”

“你得说清楚要先回答哪个问题。”斯摩格说。

他脊背间突然被凉意侵袭。一根磨去尖端的冰棱，以一种玩笑的方式戳在白猎人脖颈后面，很快又被收了回去。抬头时斯摩格正好看见冰柱往库赞手心里收缩、最终消失，张开的手掌间留下一小块冰层。“不如先说你为什么会用冰，”他又说，“一个问题换另一个。”

寒意又从背后将他包裹起来，冰块构建时的声音喀拉作响，但只是小孩子的炫耀和恶劣性格的戏码——大概他很少在人前使用自己的能力，像斯摩格以前一样。库赞在冻上对方裤脚的前一秒将冰尽数撤走，盘腿坐着，摸着自己脚踝。他这姿势很容易栽下来。

“因为很酷，”年轻人说，嘿嘿笑着以对上白发男人翻的一记白眼，“——在船上时你直接就猜出我是谁了，所以你心里清楚这是为什么。你来自多少年后？”

面包，实在是太硬了。“三十二年。”斯摩格说。

“我这里才过去一个月不到，噢。”

“怎么？”

“你认识四十五岁的我？”

正在艰难进食的男人呛了一声，库赞对上对方眯起来的红眼睛丝毫不心虚，直白的对视回去。白色的男人掩着嘴咳嗽了一会，随即用食指指向他说：无可奉告。“很高兴你把午饭让给我，”对方说，“小子。”

“……听得出来你不太会说话，你能有朋友吗。”

“至少在这个问题上我们彼此彼此。”

库赞假装没听懂他是在呛自己也成问题的交友方式。和成年人不同，他还懂得去追求一下与这片南海无缘的男人的终极浪漫，朋友就显得不太重要了——总之，他和只会待在一个地方的人不一样，不过也不能指望这个只见过两面的家伙明白不是吗？

斯摩格看着他突然又笑了一下。“果然只有十三岁，”他说，“所以你就暂时别去想后面的事了。之后有的是时间。”

“嘲笑别人年龄可不太光彩啊，大叔。”

“注意礼貌。”

他本想再反驳两句，但首先为自己的错误姿势付出了代价——在这个本就不太牢固的草垛上偷懒本就充满危机，斯摩格听到库赞在头顶只来得骂了一句“该死”，眼前就被一片棕黄色遮挡住视线，仿佛下了一场稻草雨。他在自己反应过来前已经伸手出去，从纷飞草料当中精准抓住了年轻人的衣领。

因为十三岁只是疯长骨头的年纪，还没有与之匹配的肌肉贴合其上，白猎人感觉自己手里只像拎了只大猫幼崽那样轻巧。很少有这种机会，随后比他矮了快一个头的库赞用力拍了拍斯摩格的小臂，示意他放开。

“还以为你恼羞成怒想把我勒死呢，”库赞说，“我自己可以处理。”

不过，他的手倒是和自己差不多大。

在库赞反应过来前他的头被人以一种逗狗似的手法摸了一把，苍白的手指被黑硬卷曲的发丝所阻拦，很难去否认这个人不是故意这样摸的。海军上校很快又收回手，假定刚才没发生任何事似的回答起库赞的问题：时间穿越是一种病症，我无法控制自己会在什么时候穿越，也不会知道目的地在哪。这只是它的发病现象，与我本人意愿无关。

他看向库赞。“说实话，我也不明白为什么总会在穿越之后见到你，”斯摩格说，语气放轻了些，“解释起来有些复杂。”

“——也许你就是要穿来我身边。”库赞说。

白发男人愣了愣，看来还没想好从哪个角度反驳这句话。“谁知道呢，”他说，“如果你这么认为的话。”熟悉的收缩感以他的胃为起点突然出现，如一道漩涡，即将开始反方向旋转。库赞依然盯着他，大概率不知道刚才那句话对斯摩格来说听起来该死的自信，即使这只是他作为动物的直觉。斯摩格将剩下的半块面包放下，在对方视线中重新坐回去，一部分草料仍停留在他脚背上。

“你应该已经猜到，”他说，“每次来的时候我都会饿。”

库赞点了点头，很早之前他就能理解这种感觉，更何况是来自另一个时空的斯摩格。男人似乎在思考是否要告诉他更多东西，“我还需要衣服，”停顿一下，“一个确切的时间点，”他又抬起头，很认真的看了会库赞。

“……其实我们很久没见面了，”斯摩格说，“而且你现在的眼睛比以后要蓝一点。”

“我的眼睛？”

他没等到对方的回答，那头银白色头发霎时间消影无踪，和在海上那次一样。失去支撑的衣物迅速埋落进草堆里，刚才所存在的不过是另一个世界的东西。

海圆历1520年10月  
斯摩格32岁，库赞45岁

白猎人回到了罗格镇的地板上。

时针表明斯摩格在那头牛身边至少睡过了三个小时（天啊，他怎么会对此毫无知觉），现在快接近凌晨四点，再过一阵子东海就要迎来黎明。白猎人花了会时间才从地上爬起来，慢吞吞地穿回自己的衣服——库赞说，也许你就是要穿来我身边。

那时他便如此笃定。

电话虫正缩在桌上睡觉，黑暗中只显出一道模糊的轮廓。东海的凌晨，意味着马林梵多的傍晚，念波要爬过很远的路才好链接上大将办公室。况且，他也不清楚库赞是否会老实待在办公室。

斯摩格叹了口气，越过象征着茶几的黑影，用一块三明治将电话虫弄醒过来。


End file.
